Rubber articles such as gloves, condoms, bags, and the like are formed of latex polymeric materials and are useful in a wide variety of applications relating to, for example, medical, industrial, and household uses. These polymeric materials are generally water-based polymers which are readily formed using commercially-known processes. In such processes, it is important that the latex material be able to form a film on the surface of a mold. An example of such use relates to the making of latex gloves, especially for medical applications. Latex gloves are preferred since they can be made light, thin, flexible, tight-fitting, and substantially impermeable to a variety of liquids and gases. It is often desirable that the gloves possess adequate physical properties such as tensile strength and elongation, and are comfortable to the wearer.
It is also desirable that the gloves possess adequate aesthetic properties with respect to drape, softness, etc., provide a good barrier to microbial penetration, and be substantially odorless. A combination of high tensile strength and elongation combined with a low modulus is typically preferred. In addition to the above, it is desirable that the glove have sufficient snap or elastic recovery.
Conventional latex gloves have typically been formed of natural rubber primarily due to their resiliency, softness, adequate physical properties, and good elastic recovery. Nonetheless, many wearers of such gloves are allergic to proteins found in natural rubber. These individuals often experience difficulty when wearing the gloves. As a result, there have been efforts to develop gloves made from synthetic materials which are comparable to the natural rubber gloves in terms of comfort and physical properties. One synthetic alternative focuses on using poly(vinylchloride)(PVC). PVC is typically plasticized in order to be pliable enough to use in glove applications. Gloves formed from PVC are undesirable in many respects. For example, the gloves do not possess a soft and rubbery feel. Furthermore, the plasticizer may migrate through the PVC and leach out when in contact with solvents. Also, it is believed that synthetic gloves formed from vinyl materials may provide an insufficient barrier to microbes due to imperfections in the film. Additionally, these gloves tend to display inadequate elastic recovery (snap) properties and poor softness.
Another possible alternative to gloves made of natural rubber is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,362 to Tillotson et al. The Tillotson et al. patent proposes gloves made with elastomeric material which allegedly possess adequate physical properties relating to fluid permeability, strength, and resilience. The gloves are taught to be formed from a nitrile-containing rubber, more particularly a carboxylated nitrile containing butadiene rubber. Nitrile-containing rubber gloves are typically desirable in demanding end use applications, such as those which often require superior properties such as solvent and puncture resistance.
Nonetheless, for more general, less demanding applications, it is often not necessary for the gloves to exhibit such properties. The nitrile-containing rubber gloves also often display inferior snap and softness properties. A need in the art remains for a synthetic latex material suitable in forming rubber articles such as gloves which is free of natural rubber proteins and which can provide an adequate barrier to microbial penetration. The articles should also possess a wide range of desirable physical properties relating to strength, elongation, and modulus, as well as providing adequate aesthetic properties relating to, for example, drape. It is highly desirable that the articles possess improved properties with respect to elastic recovery (snap) and softness. In addition, it would be desirable to be able to make the synthetic latex articles by using existing commercial processes.